<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Call Me Agent by chromatic_78</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276994">Don't Call Me Agent</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromatic_78/pseuds/chromatic_78'>chromatic_78</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Daddy Kink, Daddy!Hotch, Dom/sub, F/M, Hotch calls you good girl a lot, Light Choking, Literally just 2000 words of me being horny for Hotch, Oral Sex, PWP, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:47:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromatic_78/pseuds/chromatic_78</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You and JJ have been friends since college and you’re staying at her house for the weekend. On Friday she invites you to spend a night out with her coworkers—a night that quickly turns into something you never expected.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Hotchner/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>247</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't Call Me Agent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You got onto the empty elevator and could already sense the awkwardness of what was about to occur. No matter how much you protested, JJ had insisted you come to her office instead of just meeting at the bar. The elevator doors opened and you stepped out hesitantly, as you looked around you began to think you had gotten off at the wrong floor. </p><p>A familiar voice called your name and you turned, a wave of relief washed over you—it was JJ. She gave you a quick hug and said, “I know you hate this sort of thing, but I wanted you to meet the team when we’re all still sober.”</p><p>You chuckled and followed her over to a set of desks where everyone immediately turned their eyes towards you. Before you could say anything JJ was introducing everyone and you gave a polite smile to the group. </p><p>“Well this night just got a lot better,” Derek said. He was a tall, broad shouldered man said as he reached out to shake your hand. He was certainly handsome, but not your type. </p><p>Penelope looked from Derek to you and laughed, “Just for the records, I’ve got dibs.” You liked her already, with her flowered headband and thick-rimmed glasses.</p><p>“You don’t have to worry about me, I promise,” you replied.</p><p>Penelope raised her eyebrows and made her way over to you, “Boyfriend?”</p><p>“Fresh break-up, unfortunately,” you said. Just last weekend you found out your boyfriend of two years was cheating with one of your closest friends. That was actually part of the reason JJ was forcing you out tonight.</p><p>“Alright,” JJ grabbed her coat from the chair beside her, “I’m itching to get out of here, Spencer you’re coming too.”</p><p>The young, long haired man sighed, “Fine, but you owe me, JJ.”</p><p>Just as you all began to head towards the elevator a tall, dark haired man emerged from one of the separate offices. Your chest tightened as he looked over at you. </p><p>“Hotch!” JJ said, breaking you out of your strange trance, “You said you’d come, let’s go.”</p><p>He smiled slightly and made it into the elevator right before the doors slid closed. JJ practically pushed your forward, as if she was presenting you to him. “This is y/n, the friend from college I was talking about the other day,” she said.</p><p>“It’s a pleasure,” he reached out to shake your hand and, as he did, made you lose your ability to form a coherent thought. You couldn’t read anything in the look he gave you, it could have been anything from intrigue to complete disinterest.</p><p>“Nice to meet you,” you choked out awkwardly as doors opened.</p><p>***</p><p>The bar wasn’t too crowded and you were able to snag a table big enough for everyone to crowd around. The combination of the live music and Friday night chatter made it difficult to keep up much of a conversation, which you were kind of grateful for. You ordered a glass of wine, not wanting to lose your whits just yet. Before long, however, Derek brought over a round of shots and you took one begrudgingly. </p><p>“So, y/n, what do you do?” he asked, sitting down across from you.</p><p>You looked around at everyone, “Shouldn’t you know that already, I thought you were a bunch of profilers.”</p><p>Hotch, who was seated next to Derek, laughed quietly and you felt your face heat up despite your best efforts. </p><p>“I don’t know about any of you, but I’m in the mood to dance,” Penelope said suddenly, jumping up and joining the small crowd of people near where the band was playing. Derek was quick to follow, dragging Spencer along with him. </p><p>You sipped your drink in silence, the relative quiet between the three of you getting heavier by the minute. JJ got up to get another drink and you finally cautioned a glance at Hotch. He caught your gaze right away and you blurted out the first thing that came to mind, “Not much of a dancer either?”</p><p>“Not at all,” he answered with a slick smile, “Not even when I was young.”</p><p>It hit you then that he must have thought you were just a kid; he easily had ten years on you, maybe more. The thought was more disheartening than you cared to admit.</p><p>“JJ talks about you a lot,” he said, taking a sip of his drink.</p><p>You blushed, “I can only imagine what you’ve heard. I know she puts on the professional act for you guys, but back in college she was always the one getting us into trouble.”</p><p>As if on cue JJ returned with another round of shots. You groaned but she rolled her eyes, “Both of you need to loosen up.”</p><p>You and Hotch each downed a shot and JJ grinned, “Great, now I want to see you two on the dancefloor when those kick in.” She winked at you, a signal that made you wonder what exactly she was up to, then whipped around and rushed off in the direction of the rest of the team.</p><p>The alcohol was making you a little bolder than usual, so you kept your eyes on Hotch and when he looked up you held his gaze for a few seconds. He glanced down and cleared his throat and asked, “What brought you to Virginia?”</p><p>“I kind of needed to get away from my regular life, I guess, even if it’s just for a weekend,” you answered.</p><p>All of the sudden you felt something bump into you from behind and you turned, it was a young, obviously very drunk man. “Sorry” he said, slurring a bit, “Let me buy you a drink, gorgeous.”</p><p>He leaned closer and you pulled back instantly, almost falling out of your seat, “No thanks, it’s really fine.”</p><p>The man grabbed your arm and began to protest, but before he could say another word Hotch was standing next to you, “She said no, move along.” His voice was low and the authority it carried seemed to sober the man up and he slipped back into the crowd.</p><p>Hotch watched him walk away before sitting down beside you instead of going back to the other side of the table. “Um, thanks for that,” you said quietly, not sure whether to be afraid or aroused—though you decided to attribute the latter to your third drink. </p><p>“Don’t mention it,” Hotch said flatly.</p><p>You still couldn’t read him and it was beginning to frustrate you. He barely talks to you, but then he’s willing to fend off creeps for you—what was his deal? Taking a chance, you said, “You’re kind of intimidating, you know”</p><p>He looked at you curiously, “That can be a good thing in my line of work.”</p><p>You were about to say something you thought was clever when your arm knocked your glass over, spilling red wine all over your lap. “Shit!” you exclaimed, frantically grabbing a napkin to pat your dress dry, “That’s never coming out.”</p><p>Hotch handed you more napkins, but no matter what you did the stain was blatantly obvious against the light fabric. This wasn’t shaping up to be the carefree night you had expected. As you stared down at the stain you noticed you had accidentally moved your leg so it was touching Hotch’s knee. The unexpected contact, the spill, and the drinks all came to a head and you glanced up to find Hotch’s eyes glued to you.</p><p>“I, uh, I have to get some air,” you muttered, getting up quickly and walking towards the door. Your legs felt like they might give out under you as you pushed through the crowd.</p><p>The cool night air was somewhat comforting and you leaned back against the brick, feeling a little dizzy. Out of the corner of your eye you saw Hotch come through the door and your heart rate began to speed up once again—so much for relaxing, you thought.</p><p>“You left your jacket,” he said, handing it to you. You didn’t put it on even though it was much too cold for the dress you were wearing.</p><p>“Thanks, but I should go back inside,” you said, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear, “I don’t have my car, JJ drove me here.” </p><p>You were acutely aware of the space between you and Hotch, less than a foot and it was growing smaller as he leaned forward, “I can drop you off, if you want. I should be getting home too.”</p><p>“Yeah, actually, that would be—” you started to detach yourself from the wall, but stumbled on the uneven sidewalk and quite literally bumped into Hotch.</p><p>He caught you, both hands on your waist while your body pressed right up against his. All of the sudden a strange kind of electricity ran down your spine. The warmth and the smell of something vaguely reminiscent of cinnamon made it impossible to think straight and before you could take it all in his lips were on yours. Gentle and hesitant at first, until you opened your mouth every so slightly, inviting him in. Warmth was beginning to pool between your legs, but Hotch pulled away with force and took a step back. </p><p>“I’m sorry,” he said, visibly flustered, “That was entirely inappropriate.”</p><p>“What?” You stifled a laugh, “I mean, I’ve been into you all night and I know I’m not good at hiding stuff like that.”</p><p>He looked at the ground, it was strange seeing a man like Hotch coming undone. “I work with JJ and I can’t have this causing problems,” he said.</p><p>“JJ knows, trust me,” you replied, thinking back to the wink she gave you earlier—it was like college all over again, “We can, I mean, if you want to.”</p><p>Hotch was quiet for a moment before leaning in again,, “I do,” his voice was barely a whisper,<br/>
“But just say the word and this stops.”</p><p>***</p><p>By some miracle you ended up in the passenger seat of Hotch’s car, speeding through the darkened streets with the radio low. The drive was short, but your impatience made it feel ten times longer. Even the small action of unlocking the front door seemed drawn out.</p><p>When you followed Hotch inside the tension broke as he gently pushed you up against the nearest wall. You fell into another kiss, more uninhibited than the one outside the bar; the way his tongue swirled around yours practically made you melt right then and there. When he pulled away you let out a small moan, which made him smirk before he asked, “Bedroom?”</p><p>You nodded and followed him down the hall to a large bedroom where he removed his coat and tie. Feeling adventurous you started to unbutton his shirt, which you let fall to the floor once it was off. You moved on to his belt, but before you could unbuckle it he reached around you to unzip the back of your dress. Standing there in just your bra and panties you eyed him, “This doesn’t seem very fair, agent.”</p><p>He chuckled before taking on a much more serious tone, “Get on the bed.”</p><p>You hadn’t expected such a direct order, yet you followed it quickly. Sitting on the edge of the bed you reached for his belt again, but Hotch pulled your hands away, “Lie down, and don’t call me agent.”</p><p>You felt your face heating up and you swallowed thickly before laying back, trying your best to still keep an eye on Hotch. He was kneeling at the edge of the bed when he pulled your underwear off and began kissing the inside of your thighs. You wanted more, you needed more. Finally you felt his tongue on your clit and you involuntarily bucked your hips. His hands swiftly gripped your hips, holding them down so you couldn’t move. In just a few seconds the sensation was becoming too much and you moaned loudly, “Daddy, please—” you cut yourself off. </p><p>You hadn’t meant to say that, it just slipped out before you could think rationally. As the panic was setting in, Hotch pulled away, staring at you with an indecipherable expression. “That’s better,” his voice was low and his eyes seemed to darken with lust, “Now tell me what you want.”<br/>
“I want you,” you paused, your thoughts cloudy, “I want you to fuck me.”</p><p>Hotch slowly undid his belt and pants and your eyes wandered to his hard cock. It was big, bigger than anything you had dealt with before—the thought of it being inside of you was equal parts exciting and frightening. Hotch’s voice brought you back to reality, “I’m sorry, what was that?”</p><p>You sat up and removed your bra before taking his cock in your hand and pumping a few times, “I want this inside me, daddy.”</p><p>“Get on your hands and knees.”</p><p>You did as you were told and felt two strong hands on your hips as the tip of Hotch’s cock teased your entrance. </p><p>“Such a good girl,” he whispered before slowly sliding into you.</p><p>You moaned, unable to keep quiet when he bottomed out and then paused, letting you feel all of him. He started to thrust, slowly at first but getting faster and faster. One hand played with your clit and soon you could feel yourself starting to lose control. As you began to feel yourself clench around him he groaned, “Cum for me.”</p><p>You fell apart immediately, the tension inside of you shattering as you came on his cock. Hotch slowed down to let you recover and flipped you over onto your back. He hovered over you and kissed your neck as he slid into you again. The shock of how big he was hadn’t changed and you arched your back as he slammed into you. </p><p>All of the sudden Hotch put one hand around your throat, squeezing lightly, “Be a good girl for me and take it.”</p><p>You managed to choke out, “Yes, daddy,” while he continued to pound his hips into yours. That seemed to send him over the edge because he let out a low moan and his movements became less controlled. He moved to pull out, but you leaned in to whisper, “Cum inside me, it’s okay.”</p><p>That was all you had to say. With a few more thrusts Hotch moaned your name, pulsing inside you as you tightened around him. After a moment he pulled out and lied down beside you.</p><p>You turned to face him and he smiled. “Not the night out you were expecting?” you asked playfully,</p><p>He shook his head, “Much better.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>let me know what y'all think! i'd love to hear what you guys want to see in future fics too :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>